Cold
by Arkaham
Summary: un viaje al submundo de lo irreal, criaturas demonios, cantos y ...


ADV: fic de terror, basado en una cancion llamada Cold, ** letra de la cancion** en ingles como si fuera otro idioma.

_Para K-li  
la que me narcotizo con este dúo_

**  
**

**Cold**

Mis ojos se abrieron tajantemente, algo no estaba bien. La oscuridad de la noche aun cubría la ciudad, mi cara daba al cielo y podía ver las paredes de los edificios pasar a mi lado. No podía moverme, era como si estuviera envuelto por algo, mis manos no podían sentirlo y el resto de mi piel, gracias a dios aun llevaba la ropa que impedía que me tocara ese "algo".

Mi mente me preguntó por la identidad que me había atado y ahora me trasportaba, silenciosamente por las calles de la ciudad.

-….. – al mover mis labios noté que esa cosa estaba sobre mi rostro, cubriendo mis labios, era una sensación agradable pero a la vez desesperante. El pánico invadió mis venas y llenó de fuerza mis músculos, y aunque era un hombre fuerte, ese "algo" envolvía con extrema facilidad.

Trate de girar mi cabeza y al menos ver la identidad de mi silencioso raptor y cual sería mi sorpresa al ver un puñado de hombres esqueléticos con la piel colgante y ropas finas, dignas de pertenecer a la corte del rey. Sus cabellos canosos colgaban débilmente de su piel vieja como papel humedecido, mi cuerpo reaccionó con lo asqueroso de la escena provocándome convulsiones para vomitar.

Sentí la horrible acides llegar a mi paladar teniendo que tragarme mi propio vomito por el temor de ahogarme en él. debido a la "membrana" que cubría mi boca.

Pero el miedo no inundo mi ser verdaderamente hasta ver que las estrellas sobre mi desaparecieron de improviso, aquellas espeluznantes criaturas cubrieron mi rostro con alguna clase de paño negro.

Percibí el movimiento por largo tiempo, no sabría decir que tan largo, ni por cuanto, se volvía desesperante. El frío de la noche dio paso a un calor infernal, el silencio se llenó de una suave melodía.

Eran como encantaciones o salmodias en lengua bizarra, podía oírles a mis costados, me dio la impresión que el ritmo de la canción se volvía violenta y desgarradora, que los dueños de esas voces luchaban por tocarme, sentía esos dedos acercarse a mi cuerpo, sentía los gemidos de desesperación.

Mis pobres narices sufrieron mas que mis otros sentidos, el aroma pútrido me sofocaba imaginándome cadáveres por todos lados.

Sentí de pronto que era descendido y las salmodias silenciaron de golpe. El miedo fluyo aun más por mis venas y forceje aun más contra esas ataduras.

El paño me fue arrancado de mi rostro con tanta violencia que al rozar mi piel fue como si me quemara.

Me encontraba en una caverna o así creí, hasta que puse atención en las paredes, no eran rocas ordinarias sino una especie de fango recubriéndolas formando formas esferoides, tenían texturas mohosas multicolores o eso me pareció, aunque mi olfato me insinuaba otras cosas. Las escasas antorchas pegadas a los muros emitiendo su color ambarino daban una idea vaga de lo que estaba hecha aquella masa.

-¿Qué es esto?- oí que preguntaba fríamente una voz profunda, volví mi vista hacia el origen de aquella espectral voz, y vi un hombre de cabellos largos y dorados dándome la espalda, se estaba dirigiendo hacia… los cientos de extrañas criaturas pálidas y horrendas, que no soportaba.

**-We kiss- **respondieron al unísono aquellas criaturas acercándose al hombre, moviéndose lentamente con movimientos seductores, tratando de cautivar al dueño de la melena rubia.

Me pareció que alzó una mano y los esbirros se detuvieron, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de odio, era claro. Era como si pidieran permiso de algo y él se los negara.

¿acaso seria yo….. un sacrificio¿un alimento?

Algunas criaturas en silencio pasaron al costado de este hombre rubio, observe sus caras de cerca, demacrados, secos, horribles, mis ojos completamente abiertos por todo el terror que sentía, y estas criaturas por un momento pensé que morderían con sus mezquinos dientes al hombre rubio, pero no fue así, ellos me volvieron a levantar en sus hombros.

Las salmodias regresaron, los cantos aterradores.

Cruzamos por un largo pasillo, sabia que el rubio nos seguía, el brillo de su melena se reflejaba en el techo de l pasillo a escasos centímetros de mi nariz. Doblamos una equina y me depositaron cuidadosamente.

Un altar.

La roca tallada burdamente en reflejo de un hombre o una bestia, no podía distinguirlo desde mi rudimentaria posición.

-largo- volví a oír esa profunda voz y esas criaturas que me trajeran salieron de esa estancia, el hombre rubio estaba de pie a mi lado. Al sacar de sus ropas blancas inmaculadas tuve la sensación que sería mi fin en aquel momento, la daga brillo a la luz de la única antorcha y en dos movimientos que dio.

Estaba libre de mis ataduras.

Me incorpore, arrancando con violencia aquella extraña membrana transparente de mis pies que preferí no saber que era, parecían las entrañas de alguien.

-quiero disculpes a los engendros de la noche – me dijo el hombre y al voltearme, al fin pude ver su rostro…

¡lo reconocí!

-¡tu!- alce la voz poniéndome de pie indignado, conocía a este tipo, era el sacerdote de mi templo, el que se corría que era amante de uno de los nobles de la ciudad, el que había dado permiso a dos amantes a vivir juntos como esposos.

Ahora entendía porque su forma de ser tan misteriosos y tan…

tan….

-Mirek, cálmate – volvió a susurrar¿Cómo diablos me iba a calmar después de todo lo que había pasado? – tranquilízate

-todo esto es una pesadilla – grite buscando desesperadamente una forma de salir, de volver a mi hogar y fingir que todo esto había sido una vulgar pesadilla.

-Mirek, es que acaso no lo entiendes, eres el elegido – habló con un tono de locura que me dio más asco, yo no ganaba ni la lotería que efectuaban mis vecinos. –Él te quiere a ti, solo a ti – añadió acercándose a mi tratando de sujetarse, de…

**-The Stars- **susurró una voz por todos lados, retumbando por todo el lugar. El rubio cesó de todo intento y me miró profundamente, una locura que solo se veía en los manicomios, en los ojos de los locos.

-Debemos darnos prisa- reaccionó sujetándome las manos y arrancado con destreza mi camisa de mi pijama, me lanzó con increíble facilidad hacia la estatua tallada del altar.

Ahora podía verla bien.

Era un hombre danzante, en una mano una calavera y en la otra una pluma, su rostro sereno. El de un dios, pero no un dios cualquiera, era el del mismo señor del inframundo, el enemigo del sol….

….de la vida.

Retrocedí instintivamente y el hombre, me sujetó de los hombros violentamente de tal manera que me aplastaba contra la piedra fría y humedecida, sentí como con dificultad apartaba mis largos cabellos negros de mi espalda, sin dejar de forcejear aun trataba de escaparme de ese extraño lugar.

En algún momento las salmodias de aquellos seres se incrementarán frenéticamente, creando un espantoso rumor en esta cámara, un viento comenzó a soplar y la antorcha se apago de golpe. Quedamos a obscuras pero él seguía con su labor, que a estas alturas ya no sabia que hacia, yo estaba aferrado a escaparme como fuera.

Entonces liberó mi mano derecha para bajar mis pantalones, mi imaginación voló a una especie de sacrificio carnal. Lo golpee con el codo con todas mis fuerzas, me subí los pantalones y aprovechando que se dolía del golpe le pate con todas mis fuerzas.

Salí de esa cama a oscuras y busque una antorcha del pasillo. Las salmodias se detuvieron y me pareció que las criaturas inmundas recorrían el pasillo. Eché a correr en dirección contraria, pero en vez de recorrer por todo el pasillo como esas heroínas tontas de novelas, resolví meterme en uno de los recintos que me parecían vacíos.

Contuve mis nervios y el miedo que este extraño lugar me daba, parecía escarbado en la pierda viva, con tan solo uñas y dientes, en algunas partes se notaba perfectamente.

Los gritos frenéticos de las criaturas se fueron acercando rápidamente, maldiciendo en distintas lenguas. Se callaron de pronto no muy lejos de donde estaba, creí que me habían encontrado y maldije por haber tomado esta opción. Después de todo no eran tan tontas las que corren por todo el pasillo.

Pero en realidad , la voz de aquel hombre les había llamado en su mismo idioma. Algo apareció, de reojo pude ver como las criaturas daban pasos hacia atrás, asustados, si es que sus horrendas caras podían trazar esos sentimientos.

Una segunda voz habló y todos los esbirros chillaron.

**-We writhe- **todos ellos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose, emitiendo gemidos aterradores. Tire la antorcha cubriéndome mis oídos, el sonido taladraba en mi cerebro torturando cada una de mis neuronas. Dios que sonido tan espantoso emitían esas desdichadas criaturas.

El silencio volvió a reinar, me apoye en la pared agradeciendo que al fina esas criaturas se callaran.

Pero fue demasiado pronto mi alegría.

A la entrada de ese pequeño recinto se extendió una enorme sombra, una silueta perfectamente definida, primero pensé que se trataba de el mismo hombre rubio pero me equivoque. Conforme fue avanzado note la palidez de su piel, tan blanca como la nieve, adornada por joyas negras y un diminuto tocado en la cadera de la que colgaba unas telas incrustadas de jades.

No podía moverme, no por el miedo, ni toda esa adrenalina que fluía por mis venas impulsándome a correr, era mas bien lo hermoso que se veía ese ser, su cara pálida, sus cabellos negros, la cara pintada con motivos extraños en negro también, y su insinuante forma de andar. Una forma que parecía estar danzando, moviendo los brazos como seduciéndome, apenas tocando el suelo con sus pies descalzo, clavando sus ojos celestes en mi persona.

Sentí sus dedos en mi rostro, fue de más espantoso, de pronto estaba en la entrada de la puerta danzando lentamente y al siguiente instante estaban sus dedos dibujado las líneas de mi rostro, se sentían como la roca fría, pero suaves, increíblemente suaves.

Estaba fascinado con la delicadeza de ese ser tan hermoso y lo fantástico que podía moverse aunque despertaba en todos mis sentidos un miedo inimaginable.

-**we are**- habló suavemente bajando su rostro hacia mi pecho como oliéndolo, no entendí a que se refería, ni supe en que momento estaba poniendo su nariz en mi oído, su voz suave como susurro, embriagante. Sus manos aprisionándome contra la pared, apretando su pálido cuerpo contra el mío, su frialdad erizándome los pelos.

Cerré los ojos deseando que todo terminara, que despertara en mi cama sudado y como cada mañana el sol entrara en mi humilde habitación. Fastidiado de tener que ir a trabajar, aunque esta ves seria un enorme alivio.

Sentí sus labios rozar mi cuello, eran tan fríos y tan suaves a la vez, pero sus labios no buscaban mi cuello como creí que haría un vampiro. El movimiento de ellos era más seductor y hasta cierto punto erótico, provocándome descargas de electricidad combinándose con mi adrenalina aun suspendida en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Quería escapar…

Pero, sus labios pese a que trate de evitarlos, se toparon con los míos, probando su aliento, su sabor y ellos no solo se apoderaron de mi boca apretaba para que no entrara sino que fueron convenciéndome poco a poco a ceder a tan dulce caricias y tentadora experiencia.

A ser besado por un ser de pálida piel y celestes ojos.

Mi mente entonces reaccionó, sumida en aquel encantó me grito que no debía ceder y debía escapar, junte mis manos y empuje a aquel ser tanto como pude y comencé a correr. Estaba tan aturdido que no me di cuenta que regresaba por el mismo camino de hacia unos instantes.

Algo atrapo mis pies y caí de bruces, sentí las manos esqueléticas recorrer todo mi cuerpo, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que esas criaturas estaban sujetándome, rasgando mi piel con sus deformes garras. Ordene a mis músculos patalear a mis manos golpear, los pies fueron rápido pero pronto descubrí que allí donde pateaba dos aparecían seis más.

El pánico invadió mis sentidos, aquellas criaturas me giraron y vi con terror que una de de ellas se quitaba sus raídas telas, mostrando un cuerpo aun mas cadavérico, un estomago inflado y unas piernitas delgadas como huesos. Hizo una especie de seña mostrando si entrepierna, sujetándose restos de piel.

No pasó de eso afortunadamente, cuando uno emitió un chillido agudo y todos corrieron en distintas direcciones. Me incorpore, sonriendo a mi buena suerte hasta entonces.

-**your name**- oí aquella voz de nuevo, su siseante tono, me gire un poco y allí estaba aquel ser de piel de alabastro y cabellos de jade, moviéndose lentamente como en una danza hindú, sus ojos fijos en mi.

Se hinco lentamente, posando sus dedos en mi barbilla, sus ojos celestes desnudando mi piel, mirando dentro de mi como un frasco vació de cristal.

-Mierek –respondí en un susurró, no sabia porque pero ahora entendía su idioma, y las salmodias que algunas criaturas canturreaban a espaldas mías, lejos muy lejos o eso quería imaginar.

**-Desire**... –siseó de nuevo posando sus dedos en mi labios y moviéndolos lentamente hacia abajo, presionando fuertemente, dejando una línea roja en mi piel. -**your flesh**... – bajó sus dedos por mi flexo solar, por mi vientre hasta toparse con mis pantalones y sobre ellos señalar mi virilidad.

Tragué en seco ante lo especifico que había, esa criatura se puso de pie mostrando de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo salvo por aquel curioso cinturón y adornos negros.

Era un hombre hermoso que había confundido por ella en aquellos espacios, y creo que palidecí de muerte pues entonces repare en la semejanza que tenia con la escultura de piedra.

Era… el señor de las sombras ante mi, en toda su gloria. Un ser sumamente hermoso, tan frágil y a la vez tan poderoso.

Apareció detrás del dios, el rubio. Sus dorados cabellos ondeando como una bandera caminando orgullosamente, avanzó sin importarle su presencia y quedo a mi lado.

-A regresado a nosotros- explicó, alzando las brazos. Me gire quedando al lado de mi amigo, mirando como pululaban de nuevo aquellas criaturas hacia ese recinto, me pareció que eran más y estaban asustadas.

-**we are……- **pronunció el dios alzando los brazos y los millones de ojos se clavaron en ellos murmullos se hicieron presentes. El rubio se giró indignado mirando al dios, como si no esperase esta simple reacción.

El dios dio unos pasos poniéndose a mi lado y miro retadoramente al rubio.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios..

**-…… cold**- añadió con un siseó el dios. Los gritos emergieron como un rugido por parte de todas las criaturas.

El rubio dio dos pasos atrás, como asustado, increíblemente aterrado, vi palidecer su rostro, mirar a todas partes, mirar a las criaturas acercarse con paso lento encerrándolo en un circulo.

El dios se agacho y me tomo de la mano, cargándome como si fuera un bebé entre sus brazos. Estaba asustado o paralizado, quizás porque había adivinado las intenciones de las criaturas para con el hombre rubio.

El dios giró y comenzó a caminar, pude ver claramente el espectáculo, aquellas criaturas rodeando al hombre rubio saltando sobre él, los gritos de excitación los alaridos de terror mezclándose en una tonada final para ese hombre. Me volví porque no deseaba ver hacia atrás, sino hacia delante y el destino que me tenia trazado este ser, esta deidad blanca..

-**We are so cold** – oí al final en un fuerte grito al dar un giro en el pasillo. Lo demás se volvió confuso, perdí el sentido.

-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-

Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, un frío intenso invadió cada una de mis células, mire a mi alrededor para descubrir en que nuevo lugar estaba. No fue ninguna sorpresa descubrirme en un recinto de piedra sin nada de muebles u objetos, estaba tumbado en el suelo desnudo y a mi lado abrazándome posesivamente, aquel dios de piel de alabastro. Su cara pegada a mi pecho y sus manos rodeándome todo el cuerpo, fue que note que yo también estaba desnudo sin nada de mi ropas.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en ese lapsus de tiempo?

No quería averiguarlo, y delicadamente trate de deshacerme de las manos del dios. Su piel era tan fría a mis manos y sin embargo al moverla de mi cuerpo se sentía intensamente calida. El rostro me llevó un poco mas de sutileza pero al fin pude librarme del dios.

Me incorpore rápidamente y en silencio. Descubrir lo peor que alguien le puede pasar en una situación así, fue aun mas desolador. Sentí un liquido escurrirse viscosamente de entre mis nalgas, con cierto temor acerque mis dedos a ese lugar de donde suponía se escurría.

Pensé que era sangre, pero al verlo. La escasa luz de la única antorcha me reveló que no era sangre como mi temor suponía.

¡Era blanquecino!

Creo que en mi vida jamás me sorprendí tanto, ni había estado tan rígido, gire mi cabeza lentamente mirando al dios encogerse como buscando algo, buscándome.

Por un momento sentí una ira inmensa pero después sentí algo de repulsión, sinceramente yo no me creía capaz de entregarme a otro hombre y a uno que muchos menos conocía.

Busque en la habitación, algo que ponerme y no encontré nada, la habitación estaba completamente desnuda.

Me asome al oscuro pasillo, confirmando que el lugar estaba vació. Debía arriesgarme a escapar con o sin ropa. Desafortunadamente el pasillo a la derecha conducía a un laberinto de túneles y el de la izquierda a una oscuridad aun peor.

Finalmente por las prisas me decidí por el de la izquierda, se veía más apacible. Salí de la habitación, con algo de miedo, el calor era aun tan sofocante como desde el inicio de esta pesadilla que creo que comencé a sudar, aunque decididamente era por los nervios de ser encontrado por uno de esos seres horrendos.

No avance mucho al encontrar la entrada a una de esas habitaciones vacías. Decidí que tal vez allí encontraría algo de ropa o al menos algo con que cubrirme, si es que había algo dentro.

Me alegre que esta habitación fuera diferente a las demás, completamente.

¡Que ingenuo!.

Entre a la habitación. Esta tenia alfombra, cortinas, una cama, toda clase de muebles finos, elegantes telas decoradas, adornos de toda clase y una única luz irradiada por una lamparita en una de los muebles, su luz anaranjada daba un tinte macabro a la habitación. Cosa que debí prestar más atención, estaba feliz por poder encontrar algo y poder cubrirme.

Rebusque entre los muebles algo que fuera de mi gusto, estaba escapando de un dios y me entretuve entre esas cosas a buscar algo de mi gusto.

¡Que tonto fui.!

-**We are… **– escuche una voz que me paralizó por completo en cuanto terminaba mi vestuario, un pantalón de seda en color dorado y bordado con hilos de plata y una camisa blanca. Gire por completo, por pura inercia.

Y allí estaba ella, de hermosa melena rubia hasta los pies, de ojos celestes profundos, su piel intensamente blanca. En la frente usaba una tiara con la luna grabada en ella su rostro fino delineado con hilos curvilíneos dorados, su atiendo un corsé de plata y seda blanca hasta la mitad del suelo.

Debo admitir que su belleza era desgarradora y sus movimientos muy suaves y sensuales.

Avanzó hasta mi lentamente, moviendo sus caderas y todo su cuerpo como si quisiera hacer el amor. Sus finos dedos acariciaron mi rostro estupefacto, delineando mi cara con delicadeza.

No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar sus esplendidos ojos azules, sus labios rosados. Era como estar en un hechizo.

-**…cold….**- aquella voz de nuevo, era el dios blanco casi gritando, no sabia exactamente desde donde, estaba embriagado de su belleza.

En un momento ella estaba sobre mi, abrazándome lujuriosamente, su aliento lo sentía en mi cuello y sus labios en mi piel y al siguiente momento, ella estaba al otro lado de la habitación, tirada , una marca en los muebles donde había chocado.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia el dios y sus ojos celestres mostraron un odio profundo, su boca se abrió mostrando enormes colmillos blancos, siseando como un ofidio y escupiendo palabras.

Su mano toco mi hombro y pude moverme, él me coloco detrás. Solo usaba un exquisito cinturón de joyas negras, ambas muñecas adornabas con brazaletes de oro, y sus uñas negras largas y afiladas como garras.

Parecía que me defendiera de ella, y a ella no le agradaba la idea de perderme. Me sentí un poco a salvo.

- **We're so cold**- el coro de voces chillones que tanto repudiaba se hicieron presentes, las criaturas comenzaron a entrar en la habitación rodeándonos. Ella se puso de pie irritada, pero él se giró y me abrazo.

Protectoramente, como un amante, mis ojos quedaron libres para ver un espectáculo aun mas terrible.

Las criaturas la rodearon y comenzaron a arañarle la hermosa piel con sus nefastas uñas, ella solo podía golpear a una criatura cada vez y a veces alzaba a uno y lo lanzaba contra los demás, aun así, las criaturas numerosas la rodearon y la doblegaron.

En breves minutos, las criaturas terminaron su trabajo y se marcharon, muchas de ellas con manchas carmesí en sus labios.

Aquella mujer rubia, aun tenia vida, pero sus carnes habían sido devoradas hasta casi dejarla en huesos, procuraron dejarle suficiente musculatura para que pudiera retorcerse.

Él, me sacó de la habitación jalándome dulcemente, no me miró ni una sola vez, creí que me regañaría por escaparme, pero en cuanto me devolvió a aquel desnudo recinto, ferozmente atrapó mi cuerpo y mis labios con el suyo, nos recostó a ambos en el suelo y asustado trate de evitarlo….

pero…

Se sentía tan bien, sus labios fríos, su inexplicable calidez, sus manos apartando la ropa e introduciéndose a lugares que normalmente solo yo veo.

-espera…. – gemía entre beso y beso…

Y mi cuerpo acostumbrado, creo, reaccionó a sus caricias y traté inútilmente de evitar que…

De evitar que me desnudara de nuevo por completo, que se introdujera dentro de mi, que me hiciera sentir inexplicables sensaciones. Gemí, grité, luche, todo en balde. Él termino dentro de mi y yo en sus manos, ambos recostados en la roca. Me volvió abrazar y comenzó a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

O eso pensé.

- **Your mouth**- susurró posando sus dedos en mis labios, incorporándose, asustado creí que volvería a complacerse con mi cuerpo, puesto que no dejaba de acariciar seductoramente mi labios.

Sus labios se posaron nuevamente sobre los míos, no pude negar que este fue de lo más dulce, un beso que parecía perdón, no sabia bien por que.

Pero se detuvo tan de pronto, cogió las hermosas ropas que traía hacia un momento y con torpeza trató de ponérmelas, yo le ayude en la simple labor.

Terminado el trabajo nos pusimos de pie, era extraña su forma de verme, de tocarme, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal muy valiosa, como si tuviese algo perdido.

Me condujo de nuevo a la habitación de aquella mujer rubia, él tuvo el descaro de coger la punta de la alfombra y cubrirla, me pareció oírla gemir de dolor con el acto. Me jaló insistiendo que escogiera ropa. Podía hablarme y explicarme las cosas, no estaba sordo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte ante la falta de comunicación, sus ojos celestes me miraron un brillo especial, tomó mi mano y la hizo posarse en su miembro. Me sorprendí, pero después llevo mi mano a mi propio cuerpo, la ropa me evito que me tocara a mismo.

y creo que entendí su punto.

Saque de uno de los muebles una camisa negra y se la di, él la miro extrañado y le ayude a ponérsela, aprovechaba cada ocasión para besarme para tocarme, siempre con una sonrisa en su piel blanca.

Escogí uno pantalones negros y estos le quedaron justos, pareció sentirse incomodo pero después fascinado al verse sus piernas bien delineadas por la seda. Me volvió a abrazar y me volvió a besar sin dejar apretar con sus manos mi trasero.

¿en que momento habían llegado a tales confianzas?

Me tomó de la mano y me sacó de esa habitación. Caminamos hacia el pasillo laberíntico y para mi sorpresa el dios tomó a la derecha en la primera desviación y salimos a una cámara.

Un lugar esférico tapeado de libros, me condujo por el recinto, había mesas y escritorios con cientos de documentos y manuscritos, un par de veces vi retratos de personas, hombres y mujeres No reconocí a ninguno, salvo el hombre rubio, mi amigo.

Se paró frente a una mesa y en particular y tomó un libro de cuero negro. Lo abrió por lo mitad y me lo mostró.

-**This words….-** susurró mostrándome el libro. Era un texto en un idioma que conocía. tome el libro y comencé a leerlo.

Hablaba sobre los viejos dioses de la antigüedad y su poder sobre la tierra, en los costados había anotaciones con tina marrón. Él me rodeo y me abrazó, pareció ronronear mientras leía con cuidado aquel pasaje.

Uno de sus dedos se posó en mi mejillas y luego en el libro, enfocando mi atención a ese párrafo en especial. El dibujo semejante al de la piedra, su rostro.

-si, se trata de ti- susurre haciéndome entender, demostrándole que le conocía.

Arranco el libro de mi manos y lo lanzo lejos girándome para que le viera directo a sus ojos, posando sus manos en mis mejillas.

Me jaló a otro punto de ese extraño recinto y abrió otro libro por la mitad, entregándome el libro, marcando su dedo un texto.

Las paginas amarillentas expulsaron una fina capa de polvo, la tinta dorada brilló en el color amarillento de las lámparas de aceite.

Ese texto era una de las salmodias que había escuchado cantar a los esbirros cuando me trajeron a este sub-mundo.

-**silence…-** siseó como si tratará de una advertencia.

Su dedo fue recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de texto hasta el ultimo párrafo. Arrancó la hoja y veloz la hizo un rollo que escondió entre mis pantalones pese a mis protestas.

Esa pagina tenia algo importante, razone.

Me volvió a jalar hacia la entrada del recinto y en el pasillo oscuro, nos encontramos con ella.

Palidecí al ver a la mujer rubia frente a nosotros, sus carnes no mostraban alguna señal de haber sido mordidas o arañadas, su cabello lucia mas sedoso y hermoso, sus ojos mas celestes y su cara más pálida.

Estaba molesta.

Él se volvió a poner entre ella y yo, apretó mi mano con la suya. Tuve la sensación que estaba asustado.

¿pero de que?

Él era el dios del inframundo, el señor de este lugar.. ¿o no era así?

Tras ella apreció un hombre alto y fornido, de cejas pobladas, melena casi rubia pero corta. El hombre usaba un traje hermoso azul y sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente, mire alrededor y habían aparecido varios hombres hermosos, diferentes pero parecidos, rodeándonos por completo.

Todos tenían sus labios teñidos de negro y en algunos se veían manchas negras en sus trajes, eran hombres fuertes pero a la vez dominados por la voluntad de ella.

El hombre al lado de la mujer rubia, trono los dedos y aun lado de nosotros. Los hombres dejaron pasar a uno más y este traía arrastrando una de esas criaturas patéticas.

-**It turns**- habló ella y los hombres a nuestro alrededor emitieron gestos y sonidos de felicidad y amenaza.

El dios no se inmuto, sigo estoico frente a ella y yo me pegaba a él por el inmenso miedo que causaban todos esos cientos de hombres.

Era la primera vez que odiaba estar en medio de tanta gente, pero aquellos seres, no eran humanos, provocaban en mi un miedo aun más terrible del que me producían aquellas patéticas criaturas.

-**BHumming/B**- siseó él soltándome, alejándose de mi con paso suave, danzando hacia ella graciosamente.

Sus manos trazaban graciosas siluetas delante y detrás, lento y veloz, hasta quedar delante de ella estirando su brazo con una tensión podía ver sus músculos marcarse en su blanca piel, sus dedos parecían relajados.

Y ella también lo notó y retrocedió.

El dios se giró a verme, haciendo una señal, su mano en su propio vientre bajándolo lentamente, sonriendo.

Quería que sacara aquel dichoso papel y así lo hice con presteza, lo extendí temblando, aquellos hombres comenzaban a caminar hacia donde me encontraba.

No sabia desde que parte había que leer, así que comencé desde el principio. La salmodia de aquellas criaturas ahora exterminadas.

El embrujo era mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba, en cuanto comencé a recitar en voz alta todas esas criaturas se taparon los oídos doblándose de dolor, algunos trataron de escapar y otros cayeron al suelo retorciéndose por el insufrible de las palabras.

Vi el odio que en los ojos de ella irradiaba, ahora entendí porque aquellas criaturas jamás dejaban de canturrear las salmodias, lo que no entendí¿Qué es lo que hacia ella en estos túneles?

-**We laugh**- alzó la voz el dios y las criaturas que creí exterminadas rieron desde lo más profundo de los túneles.

El dios la tomo entre sus manos-garras, y comenzó a jalar, ella trató de soltarse, arañando, escupiendo, gritando hasta que soltó un chillido a la par que su cuerpo se partió en dos como una hoja desgarrada.

Seguramente volvería a recuperar su forma como lo hiciera antes, el dios tomó de su frente la hermosa tiara con la luna gravada y regreso hasta mi, haciéndome callar. Colocó en mi frente la tiara con delicadeza y posó de nuevo sus labios entre los míos.

Y así echamos a correr hacia la oscuridad de los túneles.

-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-

La obscuridad de los túneles dio paso a la luz estelar suave, me percate que estábamos de nuevo en las calles de la ciudad, respirando el aire fresco.

Lo miré con dudas, parecía desorientado, no sabia exactamente que rumbo tomar. Aparecieron aquellas patéticas criaturas en sus finos trajes. Elegantes sin dudas y ocultaban mejor su deprimente aspecto a compararon de las de allá abajo.

Aquellas criaturas entonaban suavemente aquellos cánticos, mientras se acercaban al dios de piel de alabastro con ferviente devoción.

Pero no duro mucho su gusto, emitieron un chillido intenso huyendo de nuestro lado. El dios se giró mirando hacia la boca del túnel, pero este ahora estaba cubierto de enredaderas y preciosas flores violetas y blancas.

El aroma a fresco llevaba el aroma de flores de liz y rosas. El típico aroma del cementerio, mire hacia el suelo y tras la neblina se escondían las tumbas, note el frío característico de la madrugada y comprendí el porque de los chillidos de las pobres criaturas.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Su piel brillo por si misma al contacto de la luz solar. El dios miró al horizonte asombrando del amanecer, creó que nunca antes había presenciado uno. Me quede a su lado sonriendo. Los grises de la mañana eran hermosos, el leve azul poco a poco se hacía presente.

-**My head- **siseó el dios, cayendo, posando una rodilla en el suelo, le mire con preocupación, no es que me preocupara porque la luz le fuese a hacer algo, pero, se veía tan indefenso bajo la luz solar.

Sus ojos celestes me miraron con suavidad, me tomo d las mejillas volviéndome a besar.

Se puso de pie con cierta tranquilidad, al mirar hacia el sol creí que en algún momento le retaría o ejecutaría esa danza como misteriosa como lo hizo con aquella mujer rubia.

-**falls back** – susurró poniéndome el brazo en la cintura, como respondiendo mi silenciosa duda, sonriendo poniéndome un dedo en los labios. Supongo que se refería a la caída del dios del sol.

Y desde entonces, él se convirtió en mi eterno compañero, insistiendo en llamarme dragón negro y cada noche desde la ventana de nuestro apartamento en la gran ciudad, escucho las voces de aquellas criaturas cantar las salmodias, siempre imagino a esa mujer rubia caminando por los callejones obscuros y aquellas criaturas cantando, alejándola de nosotros, del dios oscuro..

de Hades…

-O.WA.RI-


End file.
